KK sliders music translated
by tiernans
Summary: Hey guys! post a suggestion and get mentioned! ill write lyrics for his music! also, i have joined a photo a day challenge so ill post a new cover each day.
1. Chapter 1

An author's note

Hey guys. I'm going to start a miniseries about K.K. sliders music. I am looking for suggestions for K.K. Songs to write. Please leave suggestions for songs in the reviews and you might get suggested. Also, please note I'm not the best at writing music.


	2. KK March

K.K. march

**A/N: This was recommended by Reginald classy-duck. Please don't hate but feedback is appreciated.**

Bum du du du Bum du du du bum bum bum

Bum du du du Bum du du du bum bum du

We start to march through the village

With the sounds of the drums and the horns

As the villagers are cheering

Its like the town is reborn

Bum du du du Bum du du du bum bum bum

Bum du du du bum du du du bum bum du

The music from the instruments

And the sound of the villagers cheer

With all of the yelling all around

The cheers is all I can hear

Bum du du du Bum du du du bum bum bum

Bum du du du bum du du du bum bum du

As we start to head off

With the sound of the villagers cheer

All of the folks that are there

They were all glad we were here

**A/N: thanks again Reginald classy-duck for the suggestion. I would have posted back sooner but the past few days have been busy.**


	3. KK jongara

**A/N: this song was recommended by somanyOC's. Thanks and sorry it took so long for me to get back to you. I luv your story!**

**k.k. jongara**

Here I am, walking in, the forest

Looking for, a new adventure with the spring blossoms falling through the sky

Walking by

Seeing a hill

Looking up

As I start

Walking up

I see a house up the hill, climbing up, to reach, the top, at the house, climbing up.

UH!

**A/N: Please don't hate but feedback is nice! Thanks somanyOC's! and sorry it took so long to post back.**


	4. KK condor animalversery special

**A/N: this request was posted by anonymous. Its called k.k. condor! On a totally unrelated note, today is merrys birthday and my animal-versery! Plz don't ship animal-versery…**

Going town to town

Going place to place

Going everywhere there is

All around the world

Going here to there

Traveling out everywhere

Going out into the world

Singing to all my friends

But traveling all by myself

That never seems to end

Everywhere I go

Nobody will know

That is how I feel.

…

Walking all around

Seeing nearby

Another traveler

I walk over

Talking to her

As we become friends

I travel with her

She travels with me

As we become best friends

**A/N: thanks for your patience! And thanks for anonymoys's request!**


	5. an update for my readersreviewersfans

Authors note:

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Im having trouble with this current song. I will be a while because tomorrow is my birthday! Also, I am taking a computer class next week so this will be a while.

Sorry for the innconvinience.


	6. a long awaited, bubblegum KK!

**Thanks for being so paitent everyone! Also, thank you bubbles, ninjaspy, and AiDa beast for the same idea! After long wait, may I preaent to you, Bubblegum K.K.!**

My name is Chrissy!

And im really peppy!

My name is Francine!

And I don't like the team!

We are different!

Not really same!

But when you think of this,

We really aren't to blame!

When she is wearing white, im always wearing black,

When im looking forward, she is always looking back,

We aren't the same, we aren't always in tact!

…

I am not like her,

She isn't like me,

We aren't the same,

As you can see

We may be twins,

And best friends,

But we are opposits!

Personalities are split!

We are the opposite, we are nothing alike

I act really mature, she acts like a tike

We have different hobbies, different things we like.

…

My name is crissy!

And I am named Francine

I am really peppy!

And I am really mean!

Im not like her!

And shes not like me

We arenot the same,

None of us to blame!

**A/N: thankyou everyone for your paicense! Sorry for a late update (Other than the authors note.)**

**:D NYAN LOLLU :D**


	7. hypno KK

**A/N: Hey fans! Especially limeytheACwriter! Sorry it took so long. Ive been too lazy to type…**

_Hypno K.K._

No need to run

and no need to hide from me

You are safe here its you and me

…

Ive got to escape

No need to run

Away from me

Its just you and me

No need to run

…

I let you stay

You stopped my escape from you

You will regret this FOREVER

**A/N: is this creepy enough limey? Sorry it took me so long to update. **

**Until next time!**

**:D NYAN LOLLY :D**


End file.
